


They Were Nature

by bookportal399



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sad Ending, kind of wholseome, they die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookportal399/pseuds/bookportal399
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are dying. A final chance to voice what they really thought about each other.It was natural, easy, difficult, overwhelming, simple and consuming all the same. They encompassed nature yet now they were too late.Encompasses literally every Naruto/Sasuke imagery or trope you’ve read on here.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	They Were Nature

The sun burns bright, forming shadows stretching for miles hence. Two figures lay amidst the rubble. It’s quiet. 

Uncharacteristic of Naruto, Sasuke thought, doesn’t seem quite right. A significant amount of his life revolved around the incessant chatter that rolled off the orange clad ninja’s tongue. Always loud, always noticeable, never hidden. Stupid for a ninja, Sasuke considered, stealth being a major aspect of their job. His mouth twitched into an imperceptible smile, one that only Naruto could never miss. His smiles were rare, but whenever he offered them up to Naruto, Naruto beamed with a grin so bright and full of life that it brought warmth to him the sun could never hope to imagine.

“I did tell you we would die together,” Naruto said.  
Sasuke’s dark onynx eyes stared at Naruto. To the unknowing eye, they would seem devoid of emotion but Naruto’s depthless oceanic blue had seen the emotions, the desire, the galaxies, the stars, the light just through his eyes.

“I always said that I would be your biggest weakness,” Naruto muttered.

Naruto watched as Sasuke’s normally stoic, impassive masked slipped off of his face. It left behind a look of such tenderness and softness that simply made Naruto’s heart ache with the regret of where the two of them had ended up.  
Sasuke offered him his trademark smug smile, Naruto’s eyes almost lighting up from the mere inclination that he and Sasuke would weather their impending demise by falling into their familiar pattern of trading insults and remarks. Normalcy, order, comfort. That’s what Naruto craved. Anything to forget the wreckage and havoc around him.

“Usuratonkachi, you’ve always needed things spelt out to you. You-you Naruto, are my greatest strength,” Sasuke inflected with deep emotion. 

Bastard, Naruto thought. The entire world seemed to have shifted on its axis and come to a complete halt at the same time. There had always been something, something that simmered in the air between them, an implication that shrouded their playful banter, their spars , their arguments and of course his chasing Sasuke across the world.

They had seen too much, done too much. To step foot into this realm, to acknowledge and act on this brewing emotion was too heavy, too much for the two ninjas. Too difficult of a path to walk on for the two boys deprived of love and affection ever since they were young. They didn’t know what love was. They never knew what they had. They were afraid.

Yet when Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes, he knew. He just did. And it really shouldn’t have but Sasuke inching his pale, ethereal body towards him, grimacing with each movement and gently laying his pinky next to Naruto - not too close but just enough - made even their bleak prospects perfect. It was too easy. It can’t be that easy, not as their souls and bodies are withering away, but it is. It always is. When he looks at Sasuke, when he’s with him, they seem to force nature itself to morph into place for them.

“We could have been great, you and I,” Naruto choked out. Sasuke gave him a sad smile.

And they lay there, lay there accompanying each other through their final breaths, eyes, facial expressions and bodies communicating all they ever needed to know. 

When Sakura finally found them, she saw her two teammates with peaceful expressions and solemn smiles clad on their faces, their bodies pressing close to each other, seeking the comfort only the two of them could ever provide each other. As she sobbed for her losses, the shadows melded with the sunlight as if nature too was mourning the loss of two entities who so perfectly opposed and complemented each other, two entities who nature never gave the chance to try, to try and live and experience love together. Nature itself seemed to have become tilted, askewed and off balance as the light from the sun and moon was snuffed out from existence.

**Author's Note:**

> just something my friends forced me to write, nothing serious, just a 2 AM drabble  
> really basic, nothing too good


End file.
